Je m'en veux
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Allen s'en veut d'aimer un homme qui ne fait que l'utiliser. OS, T pour allusions, Yullen, Deathfic


**Titre** : Je m'en veux

**Rating** : T pour certaines allusions

**Pairing** : C'est du Yullen mais sous-entendus de Yu/... faut pas briser le punch XD

**Résumé **: Allen s'en veut d'aimer un homme qui ne fait que l'utiliser.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

*La chanson utilisée est J'm'en veux de Mélanie Renaud*

**Je tiens à préciser que ceci est une Death fic. Âme sensible, attention!**

**Je m'en veux**

Je te regarde fermer la porte et je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Dans un sanglot, les perles salées gouttent sur mes joues. Tu viens encore de profiter de mon cœur, de mon corps, de mon âme. Mais il m'est impossible de t'en vouloir. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

«Pourquoi, tu reviens me chercher,

Pourquoi, c'est encore moi que tu viens déchirer.»

Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre homme. Je dois bien être le seul de la congrégation à le savoir. Et ça me fait horriblement mal.

«Pourquoi, je veux que tu entres,  
je veux que tu sortes  
Pourquoi, c'est plus fort que moi, chaque fois je t'ouvre la porte  
Pourquoi, près de toi, je vois plus clair  
Pourquoi, je te donne le droit de me viré à l'envers.»

Qui t'a donné le droit de me faire tant d'effet. À chaque fois que tu me touches, j'ai l'impression de me consumer et quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai aucun secret pour toi. Je ne peux rien te refuser.

«Pourquoi, je te dis oui  
Pourquoi je t'aime quand je t'hais  
Pourquoi, je sais pas te dire non quand tu demandes pardon  
Je m'en veux de ne pas t'en vouloir  
Je m'en veux de m'abandonner, de faire semblant de te croire  
Je m'en veux d'avoir besoin d'être aimé  
Je m'en veux.»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer malgré tout. À chaque fois que tu me demandes pardon, je te réponds que tout est pardonné. Et je sais. Je sais que demain tu me le demanderas encore. Je ne suis même plus jaloux. C'est pire que ça. À chaque fois que je LE vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le tuer. Mais pourtant, c'est à toi que je devrais en vouloir. Et j'en suis incapable.

«Pourquoi, tu reviens me chercher  
Pourquoi, c'est toujours toi que je peux pas oublié  
Pourquoi, je vais encore avoir pitié, t'ouvrir mon âme, t'ouvrir mon lit, me laisser faire te réchauffer.»

Il n'y a qu'une solution mais je ne veux pas te perdre. C'en est devenu une obsession. Sentir tes doigts sur ma peau, ton souffle dans mon cou et tes baisers sur ma bouche. C'est une drogue sauf qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de me guérir de toi. Je n'en peux plus. C'est maladif.

Je me lève et me décide à aller prendre mon déjeuner. Lenalee va encore me demander ce qui ne va pas et Lavi fera comme si rien ne se passait. Tout le monde a remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être est-ce à cause des immenses cernes sous mes yeux qui ressortent plus du fait de mes cheveux blancs ou à cause que je ne mange presque plus. Mais j'en suis incapable.

Soudain, TU entres. Lenalee te fait signe mais tu détournes la tête.

Je retourne à ma chambre. Ces temps-ci, je n'en sort plus sauf pour m'alimenter. Une partie de moi aimerait croire que c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de rapports de mission à remplir. Mais je sais que c'est en espérant que tu arrives. Je m'assois sur mon lit et je fixe la porte. Je sais que tous sont inquiets pour moi. La seule personne que j'aimerais qui s'inquiète s'en fout royalement. C'est ironique. Un sourire triste soulève mes lèvres.

Je crois que je me suis endormi. Dans mon rêve, tu es couché contre moi, me brossant lentement les cheveux de ta main. C'est pour ça que je sais que je dors. Tu ne restes jamais avec moi après l'amour. Tu entres sans frapper, me déshabilles, tu me baises et dix minutes plus tard, tu es de retour dans le couloir. Comme si de rien n'était. C'est pourquoi je profite de ce rêve où j'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Tu es là, assis sur ma chaise de bureau et tu me regardes. Je vois tes lèvres s'ouvrir mais tu les refermes. Tu cherches tes mots.

-Moyashi... On doit arrêter. C'est fini.

Est-ce que tu viens d'entendre le bruit qu'a fait mon cœur en se déchirant? Ne m'abandonne pas! Je n'y survivrai pas.

Tu te lèves. Tu t'apprêtes à quitter la pièce mais je bondit et attrape ton manteau.

-Kanda, attends!

J'ai prononcé cette supplication d'une voix faible. Tu te retournes et me regarde. Puis, tu prononces les paroles que je ne voulais surtout pas entendre.

-Lavi m'attend.

Ma main relâche sa pression. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Lavi. Il était mon meilleur ami. Il a tout ce que je n'ai pas. Sans même un regard en arrière, tu fermes la porte et tu pars rejoindre ton amant.

Je m'écroule au sol. Que puis-je faire maintenant? Je n'ai plus rien. Je cours dans les couloirs de la congrégation. Lorsque j'arrive dehors, je remarque à peine qu'il pleut. Je continue de courir vers la falaise. Je m'arrête au bord du précipice. Les gouttes de pluie fouettent mes joues et le vent violent ébouriffe mes cheveux.

Combien de fois suis-je venu ici avec l'idée de sauter? Espérant que tu arrives et que tu m'en empêches? Mais je sais que tu ne viendras pas. À chaque fois, je suis retourné à l'intérieur car je savais qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Mais maintenant, tout est fini.

Je regarde une dernière fois la tour où j'ai passé les dernières années de ma vie.

Je plonge. Un sourire de bien-être éclaire mes traits alors que je tombe comme au ralenti. Je suis libre.

«Je m'en veux,

Mais peut-être qu'au fond, je t'en veux un peu.»

**XoX**

_Alors voilà! Un petit yullen tout triste. _

_Et je sais, j'ai tuer Allen! Mais j'imaginais tellement Kanda en méchant! Je trouve que c'est OOC de le faire fluff à mort! Qui croirait qu'il y a un coeur là-dessous? Pas moi XD_

_Bref, j__'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_Venez faire un tour sur mon blog : Mes dessins, mes fanfics et mes amvs y sont! L'adresse est dans mon profil!_

_A plus!_

_P.S. Un tite review en partant?_


End file.
